Camp Fairy Tail
by NaLu911
Summary: Camp Fairy Tail. Summer Romances. Lucy goes to be a counselor with her best friend Levy. Levy's old friends Erza, Gray, Jellal and Juvia are at camp. But there is a certain new pink haired boy, and a boy with many piercings that make this summer much more interesting. Lucy starts to look at her life from a new perspective.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I decided to write a new Fairy Tail fanfiction. Let me know what you guys think by leaving reviews! Thanks guys.**

* * *

"Lucy!" I turn around to see who was calling my name.

"Hey Levy." I responded.

"Remember how you were looking for a summer job?" It was true. It's not the money that I need. It's the getting away from my father that I need.

"Yea?"

"We're hiring teen counselors for my dads summer camp."

"What was the camp called again?"

"Fairy Tail." I smile. I have nothing else to do, and I've been wanting to get away from my father.

"How long?"

"All Summer."

"Really?"

"Camp starts on Monday. We have to be there Sunday." It's Friday right now.

"When will we come back?"

"Camp ends about a week before school starts back up." I smiled.

"Sounds perfect." A whole summer without my father!

"Good. There's some forms you will have to fill out. Just the basics." Levy looks down. "There's a page in the form that asks personal and stupid questions. From your favorite color to your family life. It's optional, so you don't have to do it." She tries to smile. I put my arm around her.

"It will be fine." I say. Levy and I start to walk away. I have one best friend, and that's Levy. We never really needed anyone else. So we were always happy with each other. Now we get to spend the summer working together. I smiled. I'm away from my dad, and with my best friend. Life couldn't be better.

I walked into my house later that day with the forms I had to fill out. I threw my bag down on the table and walked up to my room. I sat at my desk with my forms and a pen. I looked at the first page.

 **Name-** Lucy Heartfilia

 **Birthday-** 7/1/1998

 **SSN- ***-**-******

 **Previous employment-** None

 **Address-** 5362 Dragon Avenue, Magnolia.

 **Phone Number-** 516-528-0911

 **Email-** LucyHeart yahoo . com

 **References-** _(I wasn't sure what to put. So I decided to put Levy's mom. Even though they own the camp. And my moms best friend.)_

Maple McGarden- 516-528-4628

Karen Lilica- 516-528-3760

The first page was simple. It was just basic information. I answered everything. I took a deep breath and looked at the next page.

 **Are you good with children?** Yes. _(I never really played with children. I'm a very caring person, and I am patient. I don't have personal experience, but I would consider myself good with children.)_

 **Have you been arrested?** No.

 **Are you currently in trouble with the law?** No.

 **Are you in physically good shape?** Yes.

 **Are you willing to share an eight bed room with other counselors?** Yes.

 **Are you willing to work with any age?** Yes.

 **Are you willing to share your room with other female, and male counselors?** Yes. _(In all honesty, I'm not too fond of it. But it will still be better than sitting at home doing nothing all summer.)_

 **AN***Anything written in ( ) is what she thought. She didn't write it down*****

I take a break and sigh. I flip to the next page.

 **Getting to know you! This page is optional only. We like to take the time to get to know everything about our future counselors.**

 **Favorite color?** Pink

 **Favorite food?** Pizza

 **Favorite Drink?** Water

 **Are you an only child?** Yes

 **Hobbies-** Reading, writing, photography, walking.

 **Are your parents together?**

I froze. It says optional. It will higher my chances of getting in if I answer it. I hate these questions. It makes me recall the past. I sigh and quickly write,

 **Are your parents together?** My mother is deceased. I live with my father.

That was the end of the form. I walked down the stairs and to the front porch. I quickly put the envelope in the mail box. The mail man should be here within a couple of minutes. Since the form was going to the same town, I should have my answer back by tomorrow. I walk back inside.

"Hello Lucy." My dad is now sitting at the table, drinking coffee.

"Hey." I reply.

"How was your last day of school?"

"It was okay."

"You will be a senior when you go back in the fall." He says stating the obvious.

"Senior comes after junior? Who knew?" I reply. I start to walk upstairs. My dad calls out to me before I get there.

"Lucy!" I turn around.

"What?"

"Let's go to Paris this Summer." I loved Paris. But I haven't gone since my mom had died. I knew I wasn't going to go. But if I say no, it will cause a huge fight.

"I'll think about it." Not. My dad smiled. I continued to walk upstairs. He's trying to fix all the wrong he's ever done. But what he did, is unforgivable. I lay on my bed. I start to think about my mom. If she was still here, there is no way that I would be going to summer camp. If I get the position. Nobody would believe a rich girl who has it all, wants to leave. I live in a mansion. It has 17 bedrooms, all with their own bathrooms. I'm not much of an outdoor person. Well I am, I love walking. But I'm a huge baby about snakes and spiders. There's a soft knock on my door.

"Yes?" The door opens and Levy walks through.

"Hey." I say, sitting up. Levy sits on my bed.

"Did you fill out the forms?" She asks.

"Yea. I already mailed them." She smiles.

"Good. Then that means that dad is looking over them. He got a couple more today."

"I hope I get it." I smile.

"You will. You are very smart and awesome. Plus you're my best friend. They know that you are a good person." I smile. "Did you tell your dad?" I shake my head.

"I'm not gonna start a fight until I know for sure if I got it." She nods in agreement. There is another knock on my door. "Come in." My maid Mrs. Luskey walks in.

"I picked up these books for you today." I smile at her.

"Thank you so much." She nods and closes the door as she leaves.

"What books are they?" Levy asks being just as much as a bookworm as I am.

"The house of night series. Only the first five books though." I look at the next book. "The princess and the Dragon." I say.

"Sounds cool." Levy says. My phone starts to ring. I stand up and dig it out of my pocket. I look at the Caller ID. _Kevin McGarden_

"It's your dad." I say to Levy.

"Answer." She smiles. "He's probably calling to tell you that you got the job." I answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Heartfilia?"

"Yes sir."

"I was calling to inform you that I have looked over your application for the camp. You can ride over with us on Saturday, or with the counselor bus on Sunday." I smiled.

"I'll get back to you on that."

"Okay. Please send my daughter home soon. Dinner is almost done." I smile.

"You got it. Thanks." I hit the end call button and put my phone down. Levy looks at me.

"So?" She questions?

"I got it." She cheers and hugs me.

"I told you that you would."

"I know. He said I can either go with your guys Saturday or ride the bus on Sunday."

"Come with us Saturday." She smiles.

"I have to talk to my dad." She frowns.

"Do you want me to talk to him too?"

"No." I smile. "Your dad asked for me to send you home. It's almost time for dinner." Levy stands up. "I'll walk you down stairs."

"This is going to be so much fun!" She smiles. "It will be a lot better with a friend." I love seeing Levy happy.

"I will text you tomorrow around noon." I say as we walk out onto the porch. I shut the door when we get outside. "If things go down bad I may need your help. But I should be fine." Levy nods.

"Okay." She walks to her car. "By Lucy!" She says as she drives away. I walk back inside. My dad is no longer in the kitchen. I walk upstairs and begin to pack some clothing. There is a laundry room there. But I still want at least 20 shirts. That means I will take less pant since I don't care how many times I wear them. I end up packing 15 T-Shirts. Five dressier shirts, 10 pairs of jean shorts, two pairs of jeans, one pair of sweats, one sweatshirt, and two dresses. Just in case. I packed some bathing suits and undergarments. I packed two pairs of tennis shoes, and some sandals and flip flops. I packed a beach towel. I was sure the regular towels were provided. I grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, and other necessities. I crawled into bed and fell asleep, anxious for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! What's up? So I really like this story. It's one of my favorites that I have wrote. But I will not be updating a new chapter until I get five more reviews. I can't get any better unless you guys tell me what I am doing wrong. So leave a review.**

* * *

I wake up the next morning. I roll over. I look at my phone. It's 11 A.M. I stand up. Today is the day that I leave. I smile thinking about the memories that I'm going to have this summer. I text Levy.

Me- I'm going to send my bag to your house. I won't be able to run fast with it and I can't take my car or use the driver for my get away.

Levy- Lol. Are you asking or just leaving?

Me- I'm going to ask but if he says no, I'm just going to leave.

Levy- Good luck. We're leaving here in an hour. See ya soon!

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and called for our maid.

"Yes Ms. Lucy."

"Will you take this to the car and ask him to drive it to Levy's house?" She smiles and drags the bag downstairs. I follow her. She walks through the living room, while I head to the kitchen to talk to my dad.

"Hey dad?"

"Yes?"

"Can I go with Levy for a few weeks?" I'm trying to be polite and avoid telling him where.

"Sounds like fun." He says skimming the paper.

"So I can go?"

"When do you leave?"

"Today." He looks at me.

"When are you coming home?"

"About a week before schools starts." I say.

"Are you guys going to Paris?"

"No. We're trying something new." My father looks at me puzzled.

"Where are you guys going?"

"A summer camp." My father throws his paper on the counter.

"Absolutely not." He says.

"Why?"

"Nobody from the Heartfilia line should be at a dirty, filthy, summer camp."

"Please dad." I start to beg.

"No. That is my final answer."

"Screw you." I say as I start to walk upstairs.

"You'll thank me later." He yells while picking up the paper. No I won't. I'm still going. I get back in my room and walk over to my bed. I grab my phone, charger, and the picture of me and my mom that is on my night stand. I put them into a shoulder bag and head back downstairs. I walk over to the kitchen door and slip my shoes on.

"What are you doing?" My father asks me.

"Going to camp." I reply.

"No you're not." I start to walk out the door. I shut the door behind me. I walk down the stairs and off the porch. When I get off the porch I hear the door open. I start to run.

"GET BACK HERE LUCY!" I keep running. I run around the corner. Levy lives two blocks away. I could easily jog the whole way there, so I did. I was scared to stop. If my dad caught up then he would take me home. If not then I would go. He wouldn't call the cops because that would embarrass him. If anyone asked where I was at he would say I went to Paris or something like that. I slowed to a walk when I got to Levy's. Everyone was walking to their car.

"There you are!" Levy yells running up to me. She throws her arms around me. I hug her back. Her dad walks up to me.

"Come on Lucy." Kevin says. "Your stuff is packed. Let's go." I smile as I hop into their car.

"So are you excited Lucy?" Kevin asks.

"Sure am. I've been wanting to get out of the house and do something." I lay back and relax. I put my headphones in. I close my eyes and start to think of my mom. I miss her. I will never forgive my father for what happened to her. My phone vibrates. I look at the text.

Sting- When is the big day?

I forgot to mention that I am engaged. My father has an arranged marriage for me with Sting Eucliffe.

Me- When I get home.

Sting- Where are you?

Me- Out of town for the summer.

Sting- Where?

Me- Don't worry about it.

Sting- Lucy I want to see you.

Me- I'm out of town. I'll come see you the day I get back..

Sting- Okay. I love you.

Me- Bye Sting.

Sting has told me numerous time that he loves me. I just can't tell him the same thing. We've been driving for an hour, we still have nine more to go. I drift off into sleep while listening to my music.

I open my eyes. It's dark outside. I look next to me at Levy. She smiles. I take my headphones out.

"We have about three hours left." She says.

"I slept for six hours?"

"Yupp." Levy replies.

"We were actually waiting for you to wake up so we can tell you the rules and stuff of the camp. We were figuring that you could show the other campers around on tour day in the morning. So we're going to show you around and tell you the rules. I know that it will be late and dark, but there's enough lights to decently light the areas." I don't know how well I can learn a camp tonight and still remember it in the morning. This is my job now. I have to pay attention and learn about it.

"Sounds fun."

"We'll give you a map and an activities sheet. You don't have to memorize the sheet, just keep it with you for each day. You can do anything you want on the map. But the map is labeled by numbers, so I suggest you write the activities that will be taking place in that area."

"Okay." It makes sense. But I probably wouldn't have thought about it unless they told me.

"Campers rules. 1. If the campers are not listening, or giving attitude you make them sit out an activity. If they do not listen after that you send them to the main office. Walk them there. There is one counselor per four kids. You're always with another group just incase you have to take a kid somewhere, you have the other counselor. 2. If the kid is not feeling well, if it's withing half an hour of the next meal, wait until after the meal and see if they still feel sick. If it's not within half an hour, or they still feel sick after their meal, send them to the nurses office. 3. Every kid going somewhere must take a partner. Unless it is free time, or unless it is in the cabin, or mess hall. If you guys are on a hike and a kid needs to use the bathroom, send someone else with them. It's the buddy system. 4. No P.D.A. in front of campers. Yes, Summer romances happen. Just not in front of kids. 5. No hitting the kids, or threatening. It's common sense, but some counselors have had issues with it in the past. Do you understand the five rules?"

"Yes sir." He smiles at me in his rearview mirror.

"Now for the counselors rules. 1. Always be with your group of kids. 2. After all the children are asleep in bed, we have counselors activities. Once all the kids are asleep you may come to the activity. 3. If you feel sick you must tell your other counselor, then go to the office right away. 4. No cussing, or anything like that infront of the kids. 5. There are four bunk beds, so eight beds in the cabin. There is one person per bed. But in the past, we've had people share bed. Like, Levy let Juvia share a bed with her because Juvia had a nightmare last year. You can share your bed with who ever you want, or not at all. 6. The rooms are coed. We have males and females with each group because some kids work better with females than males. One year we had a girl and she was upset because her counselor was a girl. She had two fathers, so she naturally comfortable around the guys than the girls. That's why they are coed. 7. You can do laundry once a week. 8. No P.D.A. in front of the campers, you guys can be all romantic and cuddly at the counselors activities. Or in your room in the cabin. Just be respectful to others and what they want."

"Okay." I smile. The rules are very simple.

"I know you're engaged, but I know you also don't want to be. That's why we told you about the P.D.A. stuff." Levy's mom explains.

"No, it's okay. I understand." I smile.

"We still have two hours left." Levy says. "I'm hungry." Levy says. Now that she mentions it, I haven't eaten all day either.

"There's sandwiches in the cooler on the floor back there." Her mom replies. Levy starts to dig through the cooler. She pulls out a sandwich and hands it to me.

"Thanks." I say. She smiles back. After I eat my sandwich, I lay my head back. I decided to sleep the hour and a half we still had to go.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lucy." Levy says my name while shaking my arm slightly. I open my eyes and look at her.

"Yes?"

"We're here." I look outside. I smile.

"I'm going to show you around while my parents take our stuff." I nod. Levy and I get out of the car. The place is very well lit. I can see a couple of buildings. Levy walks me over to the beach.

"So we'll start here. This is part of the lake. This is where we swim and have most of our counselor events." She points at an area with picnic tables. "That's mainly where we do crafts." She points to another building. "That's the mess hall." We walk over to a side road and follow it. "It's not that confusing." We stop in the middle of the road. There are three cabins on each side. "Here are the cabins. There is six. I don't know which one we're staying in yet." We walk past the Cabins. There is a building in the front. "This is where the main office is. There are fields on the left and right for kickball and games." I'm writing down the spots on my map. It's not too confusing. "The hiking trails and everything else is on the other side. But we don't have many events there. It's more for free time." She smiles. "Other than that, that's everything. Oh, the nurse's office is in the main office." I write that down. "So lets go back to meet mother and father at the mess hall.

"Sounds good to me." I smile. Levy and I start to walk back to the mess hall.

"So how are thing going with Sting?" Levy asks.

"I'm still trying to find a way out of it." I say.

"How can you get out of it."

"Well since my father is making me sign this contract before I got back to school there is only two options."

"What contract?" Levy questions.

"My dad had a lawyer write up a contract. If I marry before I am 18, I can not get out of it unless we both lose feelings for eachother."

"Which won't happen because Sting is head over heels for you."

"Or one of us is unfaithful."

"So if you cheat, you guys get divorced?"

"Yea. But I'm not a cheater." I reply.

"Lucy, if you marry a guy you don't love, then meet the right guy, you will have too. It is your only way."

"I don't know if I will get out of it."

"Why?" I look up at the stars.

"It's what my mom wanted." Levy smiles at me.

"I'm always here for you." She says. We walk back up to her parents.

"Your stuff is in your cabin. We all have an early day tomorrow. So why don't you guys head back to your cabin?"

"What cabin are we in?" Levy asks.

"You guys are in Celestial Way cabin." Levy smiles.

"Okay." Levy grabs my hand. We start to walk to our cabin.

"The list should be inside."

"What list?"

"The list of the people who we share a cabin with. If Juvia is in our cabin, I'm sharing a bunk with her. But you can sleep on the bunk next to me."

"It's fine Levy. I'd rather be next to you anyway. We can talk all night and stuff." Levy smiles.

"Yupp." We walk into our cabin. There are two doors. One on the right side and one on the left side. On the right side, there are two rooms for the campers, and a bathroom for them to share. On the left side of the cabin, is the same thing. The counselor's room is in the middle of the two. We have our own bathroom and laundry room. There is a list on the door.

Natsu Dragneel

Jellal Fernandes

Gray Fullbuster

Lucy Heartfilia

Juvia Lockser

Levy McGarden

Gajeel Redfox

Erza Scarlet

"Yay! Juvia, Erza, Jellal, and Gray are both in our cabin!" Levy cheers. "I've never met Natsu, and Gajeel."

"I've never met any of them." I say.

"Don't worry. Juvia is really sweet. Unless you mess with Gray. She's totally in love with him. Erza is really nice too. Just don't mess with Jellal, wake her up from a nap, or early in the morning. Also don't eat her strawberry cake. She will kill you." I smile.

"I want a corner bed." I say. I walk over to the bed in the right corner.

"Top or bottom bunk?" I ask.

"I'm taking the bottom."

"Then I'll take the bottom bunk too." I smile and put my stuff on my bed.

"There's four dressers. You share with whoever you share a bunk bed with. Since you are on the bottom, you get the bottom three drawers. Who ever is on the top gets the top three drawers."

"Okay." I walk over to the dresser. I put pants and shorts in the bottom drawer. I put all my shirts in the next drawer up. I put all my undergarments and towels in the top drawer that is mine.

"Come here." Levy tells me. I follow Levy into the bathroom. There are four sinks. Each have a basket above them, next to the mirror. "The baskets have one rack on the top and one on the bottom. The one in the right corner is yours because that is the bed you chose, and again you're on the bottom. There are four showers. The one in the right corner is yours."

"Got it." I put my toothbrush, toothpaste, and other necessities in the bottom shelf. I walk back into the bedroom. I'm wearing sweats and a t-shirt. So I decide not to change. I lay down on my bed. Levy turns and looks at me.

"Goodnight Lucy." She smiles at me and closes her eyes.

"Goodnight Levy." I smile and roll over, facing the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! How is everyone? How is my story? Like it? Leave a review and tell me why(: Don't like it? Leave a review and tell me why(: It's great to have followers and people who read my story. But it would be more awesome if you guys would leave a review. Thanks(:**

* * *

"Lucy!" I open my eyes and look at Levy.

"Yes?"

"It's 7:30. The counselors will be here at nine. So we have to get up and get ready." Levy says. I sit up and look around the room.

"I need to shower." I say.

"Go ahead." Levy says while getting dressed. I walk into the bathroom and strip down. Since there is nobody else here, I don't mind getting dressed in the room. So I didn't bother to grab some clothes before getting in the shower. I grabbed the stuff in the basket and put them on the floor in the shower. I turned the water on and waited for it to become warm before stepping in the shower. I let the water run down my back. I washed my hair, then body. I shaved.

"Lucy! It's about 8!"

"Okay." I replied. I got out of the shower and wrapped my towel around me. I put my stuff back in the basket and walked into the room.

"Please tell me you're gonna wear clothes." Levy laughs while looking at me wrapped in my towel. I smile.

"Don't you think I look sexy?" I ask.

"Oh please." This is why we were best friends. We could joke about anything. I decided to wear my black skinny jeans and a plain dark pink t-shirt. I slipped my black converse on. I brushed my hair and decided to leave it down. I braid my bangs and pull them to the side of my head. I do my makeup. Nothing heavy. Eyeliner and mascara. That's it. I slip my phone in my pocket. I walk back into the room from the bathroom.

"My dad just called me. The busses are here! Let's go meet the counselors." She says.

"Okay." I say. My phone buzzes. I pull it out and look at it.

Sting- I miss you so much Lucy.

"Who is it?" Levy asks.

"Sting."

"What does he want?"

"He just said he misses me." I reply.

"Do you miss him?"

"I miss his company." I reply.

"We have to go." Levy puts her hand on my back. I reply to Sting.

Me- I miss you too. We continue to walk up to the busses.

"So what do we do all day?"

"We give tours, help set up, then get to know the other counselors. The campers will all be here tomorrow."

"Levy!" A girl with blue hair yells as she's running up to us. She throws her arms around Levy.

"Hey." They pull apart. The girl looks at me.

"Who's this?"

"This is my best friend from home Lucy. Lucy this is Juvia."

"Nice to meet you Lucy." Juvia says.

"Nice to meet you too." I smile.

"Come on. Let's go meet everyone else." Levy says. She looks at the people, then back at Juvia. "Who's the person that's talking to Gray? With the pink hair?" Levy asks.

"That's Natsu. He moved away a couple of years ago. Along with his cousin Gajeel, who is talking to Jellal." We both looked at a guys with long black hair and piercings everywhere. "They moved back last year."

"So you guys all know each other?" I question.

"Yupp." Juvia replies.

"Don't worry." Levy says. "You won't be left out." We walk over to the rest of the counselors.

"Goodmorning everyone!" Mr. McGarden yells. All the incoming counselors stop talking and look around.

"We are proud to to say that we have quite some new people this year." Everyone looks around. "If everyone would look at this lists we are about to pass out and figure out which cabin you are in." Mr. McGarden starts passing out the papers. He doesn't give one to me or Levy. Everyone starts to mumble back and forth.

"How are we doing this?" Levy asks her mom.

"We're going to call out by cabins." Levy and I both nod.

"Attention!" All the counselors stop and look at Mr. McGarden. "Will everyone in Celestial Way cabin follow Lucy and Levy!" We both raise our hand and wave. All of Levy's friends walk over to us.

"So most of you guys know everything." Levy says to the group as we walk to the cabin. "So while everyone else is unpacking Lucy and I will show the two new people around."

"Sounds good." Juvia says. We walk into the cabin.

"I saved the bunk on top of mine for Juvia." Levy smiles.

"I want a corner!" Erza cries.

"Take the one in the left. Lucy has the one in the right." Erza and Jellal run over to their bed.

"I want a corner too." Natsu says.

"You can sleep in the top bunk of Lucy's." Natsu nods and throws his bag on the bed above mine.

"That means Gajeel and I get the last bunk." They walk over and throw their stuff down.

"Natsu, come with me. I'll show you around. Gajeel go with Lucy."

"Actually. Gajeel should go with you Levy." Gray said.

"Okay?" She questions. "Follow me Gajeel." Gajeel and Levy walk out. I take a deep breath. Natsu had pink hair and was wearing a white and black scale looking scarf. He smiled a toothy grin.

"Since their starting out there, we'll start in here." I say. Natsu nods. "So the dresser right across the bed is ours. You get the top three drawers since you're on the top bunk. I get the bottom three."

"Sounds simple."

"Follow me." I take him to the bathroom. The sink on the right is ours. You get the top shelf on the basket. And the right shower is ours."

"Why is it everything on the right?"

"Because we have the right bunk. They try to make everything the same so it doesn't get complicated."

"And I get top because I'm on top bunk?" He questions. I nod. Natsu and I walk back out into the main room.

"Is this your first year here Lucy?" Juvia asks.

"Yupp." I smile.

"Lucy?" Erza questions. "As in the the Lucy that Levy talked about like crazy?"

"That would be me." I smile.

"Well she was right. You're very pretty." Juvia says. I blush slightly.

"Thanks. Let's continue." I say to Natsu. Natsu and I walk outside. I showed Natsu the offices, and the mess hall. We ended our tour at the lake.

"This is nice." Natsu says.

"It is." I look at him. "Why did Gray want Gajeel to go with Levy?"

"Gajeel thinks Levy is really cute."

"Oh." That's so cute. I love romances. I hope it work out for Levy. "We should head back. I believe we're eating then getting to know each other."

"Sounds good." Natsu says while standing up. He offers me his hand. I take it as he pulls me up. Natsu and I walk back to the cabin. Gajeel and Levy were already there.

"Hey Lucy." Levy smiles.

"Hey." I reply.

"Ready to head for the mess hall? It's time for lunch."

"Yea." I smile. Everyone heads outside. Levy grabs my arm.

"Let them go ahead. I wanna talk to you." I nod. When everyone was ahead, Levy and I started walking. "I think Gajeel was flirting with me."

"I wouldn't doubt it." I reply.

"He's cute." Levy blushes while looking down.

"Go for it." I say.

"Should I? I don't know for sure if he likes me."

"He thinks you're cute." I say.

"How do you know?"

"Because I do."

"I think I'm going to give it some time."

"Good idea."

"What do you think about Natsu?"

"He's really cute." I reply.

"Think he might be your summer romance?"

"I'm engaged."

"I know." She sighs.

"And can we keep that a secret?" I ask.

"Of course." We walk into the mess hall. Everyone is sitting at the table. There are two seats left open. "I get the seat by Gajeel, and you get the seat by Natsu." I smile.

"Okay." We walk over and join everyone.

"Hey guys." Juvia says as we sit down.

"Hey." Levy responds.

"Let's hurry so we can do our activities." Erza says. Everyone starts to eat faster. I look around the table. Everyone is talking and laughing. I smile. This is going to be a fun summer.


	5. Chapter 5

After lunch we all had to go to the craft table. We were then all paired up with another cabin. We were paired up and sent to the beach. We were with the Exceed cabin.

"Okay guys. We're all paired up with other people from other cabins. I'll announce the parings. Please walk over to your partners. Lisanna and Lucy." A girl with white short hair comes over and stands next to me. "Natsu and Loki." A guy with brown spiky hair walks over to Natsu. "Mirajane and Erza." A girl with white long hair walks over to Erza. "Jellal and Laxus." A guys with blonde spiky hair walks over to Jellal. "Lyon and Gray." A guy with white spiky hair walks over to Gray. "Cana and myself." A girl with long brown hair walks over to Levy. "Elfman and Gajeel." A bulky guy with white hair walks over to Gajeel. "Juvia and Evergreen." Levy looks down from the paper. Those are our teams. Our first challenge is a knowledge test. It's simple." Levy smiles. "And my dad was nice while making this because he put Lucy against me. Since I am the only one she knows." I smile. "You all know each other." They all know each other? I feel kind of left out. "There are ten questions about each person." First up will be me and Cana against Lucy and Lisanna. Who ever get's the most will win. Lucy will answer questions about me. I will answer questions about her. Lisanna will answer questions about Cana, then the other way around. Natsu? Will you read the questions for this round?" Natsu nods as he takes the paper. "If you don't know a question then skip it." Levy and I sit down at a table. "Read my questions first? Okay Natsu?" Natsu nods as he looks at the paper. "The person with the most questions right and the quickest time wins."

"What is Levy's last name?"

"McGarden."

"What is Levy's hair color?"

"Blue."

"What is levy's eye color?"

"Hazel."

"How old is Levy?"

"17."

"What is Levy's favorite color?"

"Orange."

"What is Levy's favorite drink?"

"Green Tea."

"What is Levy's favorite food?"

"Cheese burgers."

"What was Levy's first boyfriends name?"

"Rogue."

"Who was Levy's first kiss?"

"Logan."

"Who was Levy's last kiss?"

"Eve."

"That's it. Time to switch." We nod.

"What is Lucy's last name?"

"Heartfilia."

"What is Lucy's hair color?"

"Blonde."

"What is Lucy's eye color?"

"Brown."

"How old is Lucy?"

"17."

"What is Lucy's favorite color?"

"Pink."

"What is Lucy's favorite drink?"

"Water."

"What is Lucy's favorite food?"

"Pizza."

"What was Lucy's first boyfriend's name?"

"Sting."

"Who was Lucy's first kiss?"

"Sting."

"Who was Lucy's last kiss?"

"Sting."

"Done." Natsu said. Everyone went into questioning. Lisanna and I won with a perfect score. The next thing on the list was a swimming war. Everyone raced. It was a relay. The first person would swim to the first raft, then from there the second person would swim to the next one. The people who were doing the swimming from the first raft to the second raft would ride out on a little boat. I got real nervous.

"Lisanna?" I question.

"Yea?"

"Can we surrender?"

"No."

"Lisanna it's pointless. I can't swim."

"Suck it up."

"Can I atleast swim to the first raft, where I can still touch?"

"Listen here Lucy. You will swim to the second one, and you will win." She leans in close to my face. I can feel her breath. "Don't make me look bad infront of Natsu." My heart was now pounding. I get on the boat and head out to the second raft. When Natsu yelled, everyone jumped into the water. Everyone was approaching. Lisanna was in the lead.

"Good luck Lucy." Natsu says. I take a big gulp and nod. He looks at me funny. "Are you okay?" he asks. I nod. Lisanna taps my foot and I jump off the other side. I land in the cold water, making my body shiver. I kick my feet. Throwing my arms forward. Left then right. My arms hurt and I'm not really going no where. I stick straight up trying to get swim, or go anywhere. But I can't swim. I start to sink. I can't breathe. I hear someone yell my name. I can't move my arms. It's like I'm paralyzed. I feel an arm around my waist. My head pops out of the water.

"The boat is way over there!" Erza yelled.

"The shore is closer." Natsu replies. "Lucy, hold onto my shoulders." I put my arms around his shoulders. I start to close my eyes slowly.. I'm tired. The voices get quieter as I drift off into sleep.

I hear voices.

"I didn't know she couldn't swim."

"Bullcrap."

"I didn't know."

"She told you and you told her to suck it up!"

"Is that true?"

"No."

"Yes it is. You said you didn't want to look bad infront of Natsu."

"Is that true?"

"No."

"Yes." I open my eyes slowly.

"Goodmorning sun shine." Erza says.

"Hey." I reply sitting up.

"Go slow." Levy says.

"What time is it?"

"About 10 P.M." Levy responds.

"I'm tired." I say.

"I think we all are." Lisanna sighs.

"Well you didn't almost drown." Levy says.

"No more fighting. Can we just all go lay down? Or at least have the others go to their cabin?" I say.

"Yea. That sounds fine." Erza says. Everyone leaves to go to their own cabin. I am already laying in my bunk. I lay back down and roll over. I hear everyone climb into their own beds. I sigh. I was hoping I would have more fun than this. I lay there. I hear people turning over. I heard everyone fall asleep one by one. I look at my phone. It's midnight. I feel sick. I get up and run to the bathroom. I run into a stall, leaving the door wide open. I start to puke. My stomach keeps hurting as I keep puking. I feel my hair being pulled back. When I am done puking I sit there for a minute.

"It's just all the water you swallowed today." Natsu says. "Come on." He helps me up and walks me over to the sink. He takes a baby wipe from my shelf and wipes my face. "Why do you have baby wipes anyway?"

"They're good on makeup." I reply. Natsu throws it away. We start to walk away. I lose my footing. Natsu catches me.

"I got you." He says. He picks me up and carries me back to my bed. He puts me down. He lets go. He puts his hands on his bunk to climb back up. I grab his arm.

"Natsu? Will you stay down here with me?" I ask. He nods. I scootch over against the wall. Natsu lays down next to me. I close my eyes and drift off into sleep.

"Lucy!" My mom yells.

"Yes?" I walk into the kitchen where her and dad are.

"We're going on a trip." Mom says.

"Where?"

"Paris." My heart beats fast and I get excited. A family vacation. We went to Paris as a family. But we didn't leave that way. A week into our vacation, the worst thing happened.

"Mom? Where's dad?"

"I don't know." She replies.

"It's almost 7." I say.

"Let's go window shopping." My mom says. Mom and I walked outside. We walked down the streets. Stopping at a few places here and there. We were walking past a bar. I was fourteen. So I knew what it was. My mom froze at what she saw. I saw it too. My dad was kissing some other girls neck, his hand up her shirt.

"Jude?" My mother said softly. My father looked up.

"Layla.. I can explain." My mother turned around and ran. She ran right into the street without looking. She was then hit by a car. Her body was thrown.

"MOM!"

"LAYLA!" No.. NO NO NO NO NO It's not happening... NO!

My eyes pop open. There are tears rolling down my face.

"It's okay Lucy. I'm right here." Natsu put his hand on my face.

"What time is it?"

"About 6 A.M."

"It's still dark out. I'm gonna go for a walk."

"I'll come too."

"You don't have too."

"I want too." Natsu and I walk quietly out of the cabin.

"So Lucy? What was your nightmare about." I took a deep breath. I looked up at the stars.

"My mom died when we were in Paris." Natsu looks at me in shock.

"I'm sorry." He says. "What about your father?"

"He was the reason she died." He looks at me in confusion. "My mother caught my father cheating on her. She turned to run away and was hit by a car, killing her instantly."

"I'm so sorry Lucy." He looks up at the stars.

"It's okay. What's done is done."

"My parents died too."

"Both of them?" I ask while looking at Natsu.

"Yea. My mother died in childbirth. My father blamed me. He killed himself a year after I was born." I stop walking. Natsu looks back at me. I run up and hug him. "Lucy?"

"I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault. You didn't deserve that."

"Lucy.." Natsu hugs me tight."That's all I have ever wanted to hear. That it's not my fault." Natsu and I continue to walk. We sit down at the beach. "Lucy?"

"Yea?"

"Did you really tell Lisanna that you can't swim?"

"Yea."

"What did she tell you?"

"To deal with it." Natsu puts his arm around me. I shiver. It's cold out tonight. Natsu notices. He takes his jacket off and puts it around me.

"I'm sorry about Lisanna. I don't know what she did that."

"It's okay." Natsu and I lay back and look at the stars. He has his arm around me, so I'm laying on it. We both doze off into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the favorites, followers, and reviews guys! It means a lot. I love you guys. Keep leaving reviews and telling me what you guys like and don't like.**

* * *

"Hey Lucy." Natsu says my name softly. I open my eyes and look at him. "The campers will be here at nine. We should go get ready." I nod. Natsu and I stand up. We fell asleep on the beach for a couple of hours. "Can we not tell anyone about our whole parents issue?" He asks.

"I was actually going to ask the same thing." I reply. Natsu smiles.

"I'm glad I met you Lucy."

"Why?" I ask.

"You kind of understand me."

"I may understand you, but I'm still the same useless bitch I always have been."

"Don't say that Lucy." Natsu and I walk up to the cabin. "You're amazing person." I smile. I don't believe it. I keep thinking that if maybe I tried harder to keep my family together, mom wouldn't be dead. We walk inside the cabin.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Gray asks. I walk over to my bed and lay down.

"We went out for a walk." Natsu says.

"It's so early. When did you guys leave?"

"About 6." Natsu says. "What time did you guys get up?"

"7." Juvia replies. Natsu looks at me.

"Feeling any better?" He asks.

"Yea." I replied.

"What was wrong?" Levy asks.

"She tossed and turned till about midnight. Then puked for a couple of minutes. Then slept like 5ish hours. Then we went for a walk."

"You puked?" Levy questions.

"Yea. It was just from all the water I drank yesterday. I'm not actually sick. No biggie." I say.

"Then get up and get ready." I walk over to my dresser. I grab the same jeans I wore yesterday. I look through my shirt drawer. I grab a black t-shirt with studs on both of the shoulders. I walk into the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess. Gray walks in.

"Hey." He says. He looks at me funny.

"What?"

"Is that Natsu's jacket?" I looked down at the red jacket I was still wearing. I blushed slightly. I nodded. Gray smiled and grabbed his toothbrush. I went into the stall and changed my clothing. When I came out I quickly did my make up and pulled my hair into a side ponytail. I started brushing my teeth. I went into the room and slipped my converse on. I finished brushing my teeth and went back in the room. I threw my dirty clothing in a hamper next to my dresser. I folded Natsu's jacket up and threw it on his bed. I grabbed my phone.

Me- Hey... It's days like today I really miss you. I wish I was at home with you right now.

Sting- I miss you too... come home.

Me- I can't Sting, I'm sorry.

Sting- Why not?

Me- For the first time in a long time, I am having fun. I miss you, and my comfortable bed. But I can't come home. This place might just be enough to change me. It might make me think of life differently Sting.. I can't come home. I'm not ready to yet.

Sting- When you come home, tell me. I miss you. And I love you.

"Lucy?" Levy questions. Everyone looks at me. "Ready to go?" I nod while standing up. "Tell Sting I said hi."

"Alright."

"Who's Sting?" Gray asks.

"Weren't you paying attention yesterday?" Gajeel questions.

"What?"

"It was Lucy's first boyfriend, her first kiss, and her last kiss." Gajeel says. Natsu frowns.

"I didn't know he was still her boyfriend." Gray says.

"He's not." I respond.

"He's not?" Gray questions.

"No. He's not. He's just my friend." I say. Levy gives me a certain look. And I know exactly what she is saying 'for now'.

Me- I have to go. Levy says hi.

I slip my phone back into my pocket. We all walk out the door.

"Well guys. This is where we split up into four groups. We still will have all not and some free time. But we won't be able to hang out much during the day."

"That's okay." I reply. "We're all still here." Everyone smiles.

"So I assume the groups are still Jellal and Erza, Gray and Juvia, Gajeel and I, and Natsu and Lucy?" Levy questions. We all nod in agreement. We walk over to the campers who are all getting off the busses.

"Will all the children listen up!" Mr. McGarden yells. "When I say your name please come forward."

"Marissa Landon, Taylor Gore, Alanna Kade, Wendy Dragneel, Ben Grof, Matt Hirk, Jordin hurkle, and Josh Crania." Eight little kids come over. "You guys will be with Lucy and Natsu. He points to us. All the kids come running over. A little girl with blue hair runs up and jumps on Natsu. She hugs him. He hugs her back.

"Hey Natsu!" She says.

"Hey Wendy." He replies. Natsu looks at me. "This is my little sister."

"I'm not his real little sister. I was adopted." She says.

"But." Natsu starts.

"Family is family." She says. I smile.

"Well. Let's all go over to the crafts." I say. All the kids cheer. All the kids start to run to crafts. Natsu and I let them run since we can see it from where we are. Wendy stays behind and walks with us. Wendy grabs Natsu's hand with her left hand, then mine with her right. We all walk down to crafts. When we get there Wendy looks at Natsu.

"What are we making?"

"I don't know yet." Natsu says.

"How about we all write our name on a piece of paper, decorate it and put it up by our bed."

"So the campers remember eachothers names!" Wendy says in excitement. The person at arts and crafts starts handing out pieces of paper, and crayons. All the kids start decorating their paper.

"Lucy?"

"Yea?"

"Tonight after all the campers fall asleep, everyone is going swimming."

"I know." I smile.

"We should do something else."

"Natsu. Go swimming with your friends. I'll be fine."

"No. I want to do something together. I want to have fun this summer. I don't want to be a third wheel to my other friends, or deal with Lisanna clinging all over me." Natsu says.

"Sure. We can do something." I walk up and over to the kids to see how they're doing. Natsu whispers something into Wendy's ear. I wonder what they're talking about. When all the kids are done, we all head over to the cabins to hang them up. Every kid choses their bed. They all put their stuff up on the wall. Natsu walks up to me and smile.

"Ready for dinner?" Natsu asks. All the kids start cheering. We all walk down to the mess hall. There is one table left for all of us. Levy, Gajeel, and their campers are right next to us. We all sit down to our food. I like how they already have it sitting out. We don't have to stand in line forever. All the kids sit down and immediately start eating. Natsu looks at me and smiles. I drink my water and eat my green beans.

"Not hungry?" He asks me.

"Not really." I reply.

"You should eat something." He says.

"I'm not hungry Natsu." Natsu looks down at his food.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Wendy asks. I nod. Wendy wonders off to the bathroom.

"So what do you want to do tonight Lucy?"

"I don't know. What can we do?"

"Well there is a counselor lounge with a T.V. we can watch a movie. We can go for a walk. We can just hang out in the cabin."

"I'll think about it." I look at our campers. Almost everyone is done. I look around the mess hall. There is only two tables left. And the other one is about to leave. I watch them all get up and walk away. As the people leave, Wendy comes back. She sits in her spot. I look at the campers again.

"Is everyone done?" Natsu asks. All the kids nod. "Let's head back to our cabin so we can go to bed." All the kids groan. "When we wake up in the morning we get to do more fun stuff!" Natsu says. All the kids cheer. "I'll race all you guys outside." Natsu and the kids start running for the door. I sigh. "Come on Lucy!" Natsu yells as he runs outside. I walk to the door. Natsu comes up to me and smiles. He grabs my phone and runs.

"NATSU!" I yell.

"FIRE." He replied when I stepped outside. I was suddenly drenched. All the kids were throwing water balloons at me. I jumped as the freezing cold water hit my skin. All the kids were laughing. When everyone was done, I was soaked from head to toe.

"Natsu." I walk up to him. He's smiling. "I will kill you later." I say. Natsu hands me my phone.

"You love me." He says.

"No I don't."

"You like me." He says.

"No, I tolerate you." He frowns as he walks forward. I walk over to Wendy who is by a bucket. The bucket it full of water. That's what she put the water balloons in.

"Wendy?"

"Yes?"

"Does Natsu have a phone?" I question. She nods.

"Do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Run up in front of him and give him a hug. Grab his phone out of his pocket when you pull away."

"Why?"

"I'm going to dump this water on his head." I hand her my phone too. She smiles and runs up to her brother. I pick the bucket up. I am standing right behind Natsu. Wendy grabs his phone and runs away.

"NO!" Natsu yells. He turns around to look at me, but I dump the freezing cold water on his head.

"RUN!" I yell. All the kids run to the cabin. Natsu stayed for a minute because he was shocked from the cold water. When we get up to the cabin we all run inside.

"Everyone change for bed. We will be in when we change too." I say. Everyone goes to their room.

"Lucy!" I hear Natsu yell. I quickly get into our room. I try to shut the door but Natsu pushed on it. The door flies open and Natsu walks in. I can't help but laugh.

"Natsu? Lucy? Why are you guys all wet?" Levy asks.

"I thought it would be fun to pelt Lucy with water balloons. So I had all the kids help me. Then Lucy took the bucket of water we had the balloons in, then dumped it on my head." Levy smiles.

"Sounds like you guys had a fun day." Erza smiles. "Get changed. We're going to the pond."

"Actually, Lucy and I are going to do something else."

"What are you guys going to do?" Gray asks.

"Not sure yet." Natsu says.

"Well the first thing we have to do is change. And put those kids to bed." I say. I grab a pair of Black comfy shorts and a Light Blue plain shirt. I grab new undergarments as well. I walk to the bathroom and quickly change. When I come back out, Natsu walks in and changes. Everyone is already gone. I walk into the kid's room. Everyone is asleep except for Wendy.

"Hey Lucy." She smiles as I open the door.

"Hey Wendy." I walk over to her bed. She hands me my phone, along with Natsu's. I look at the time, on Natsu's phone. It's 8:50. His screen saver is a picture of him and Lisanna.

"Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Are you Natsu's girlfriend?" My heart speed up.

"No."

"He really likes you." She smiles at me. I stick our phones in my pocket. I stand up and tuck Wendy in. "You're really pretty Lucy." I smile.

"Thanks Wendy." I say.

"Will you sing to me?" She questions. I nod.

"What do you want me to sing?" I ask.

"Do you know The Climb by Miley Cyrus?" I nod. I start to sing. Wendy looks at me and smiles as I sing. She turns over and closes her eyes. I keep singing. By the end of the song, Wendy is asleep. I walk back into our room.

"You're a great singer." Natsu says.

"Thanks." My pocket starts vibrating. I pull out our phones. It was Natsu's, and it was Lisanna. I hand Natsu his phone.

"Hello?" He answers. "No we're not coming." He pauses. "Because we're not. Look, I'll talk to you later." He waits for her response. "Bye." He hangs up. I walk over to my bed and sit next to Natsu.

"Natsu?"

"Yea?"

"Are you dating Lisanna?"

"Why?"

"Cause if you are, you need to go spend some time with her." He smiles at me.

"No. I am not dating Lisanna. She has been my best friend for a couple of years. That's all."

"Okay." I say while looking down at the ground.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous." He smirks.

"No way." I say.

"Why don't we just sit in the cabin and talk? Get to know each other?" Natsu questions. That brought a smile to my face.

"Sure. I'd like that."


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS! Thanks for the reviews. I love knowing what people like, and what I need to improve on. Keep leaving reviews, I love them! LOVE YOU.**

* * *

"Come on Lucy." Levy says pulling me along. All the kids are asleep and every Friday is movie night.

"I'm coming Levy." Levy smiles.

"How are you liking camp?" I smile.

"Honestly? A lot more than I thought I would."

"I'm glad you came." Levy says while smiling at me. I look straight ahead. My heart starts to pound louder. My stomach felt like I needed to puke. Tears started to roll down my face. "Lucy? What's wrong?" Levy asks. I turn around and start to run to my cabin. That asshole! He said he wasn't dating her! I run into our room. Why was Natsu kissing Lisanna? I plop down on my bed and sob my heart out. How could he be so mean? "Lucy? What's wrong?" I don't answer. I keep crying. "Lucy?" Levy starts to rub my back.

"I'm an idiot."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Why?"

"I am falling for a guy who is a liar and doesn't care about me." My heart is breaking into a million different pieces.

"What?" She questions.

"You didn't see them?" I question. She gives me a blank stare. "Natsu was kissing Lisanna when we were outside. I saw them and I felt my heart drop." Levy pulls me into a hug.

"It will be okay." She says.

"I hate him." I say.

"No you don't." Levy replies.

"Yes I do."

"If you hated him, you wouldn't feel this bad. You love him, which is why you feel this bad." Levy says. I continue to cry. "Want to go to the movie?"

"I just want to be alone right now." I reply. Levy gives me a worried look.

"If you need me text me."

"Don't say anything to anyone. Including Natsu." She smiles. She walks out. I lay down on my bed and drift off into sleep. My eyes are heavy and my heart hurts. I never thought I would cry this much over someone who I haven't even known for a week. This sucks so much. I pull out my phone.

Me- Hey

Sting- Hey, what's up?

Me- Nothing much, just wanted to say hi

I put my phone down and cry. I miss him. Sting would have never hurt me like this, but then again... I don't like Sting like that. So it wouldn't hurt me.

Sting- Well, hi. I miss you. I miss your voice. How are you doing?

Me- I miss you too. I miss your comforting hugs. I'm doing fine, how are you?

I smile at myself. I do miss his hugs. His hugs were warm and big. They always made me feel better.

Sting- I'm doing good.. Just wish you were here.

Me- Me too.

And honestly, right now I did wish I was back home. I don't want to be here right now.

I hear the door open. I look up to see the one and only heartbreaker, Natsu.

"Hey Luce?" Natsu walks over to my bed. "Are you coming?"

"Go away Natsu." I said.

"What did I do?" He questions. He knows what he did. I'm just not in the mood to fight with him.

"Just leave me alone, I'm tired."

"Do you want me to stay with you?" He asks.

"No." I say.

"Call me if you need anything." Natsu mumbles before walking out the door. Screw this. I'm tired. I'm going to bed.

"Is everyone decent?" I hear someone yell through the door. I open my eyes slowly. I see Kevin and Mabel walk in. Everyone was already up except for me. Kevin looks at us and smiles. "Mails here." He says. "Erza." He says while sending her a small envelope. "Lucy." He says while sending me a big envelope. It feels heavy. It's like a package. "We'll be in the mess hall. See you guys shortly." Kevin and Mabel take their leave.

"Who's it from Erza?" Jellal asks.

"My sister Millianna." Erza replies.

"Who's yours from Lucy?" Levy asks me. I didn't even know. I looked at the envelope. My heart stopped. My eyes popped wide open. "Lucy?"

"My dad." I say quietly. Levy looks at me in shock.

"Will everyone go get their kids? I need to talk to Lucy." Everyone nods and walks out the door to their campers. Levy walks over to me and sits on my bed. I look at her before opening the package. "What is it?" I skim over the contents in the packet. Tears start to fall down my face.

"It's a new contract." I say softly.

"What?"

"The old contract said I had to get married before my 18th birthday. My dad must of remembered I won't be home."

"You don't have to sign it Lucy!" Levy smiles. "There is nothing he can do."

"Yes there is." I reply while looking up at her from the packet.

"What?"

"The contract says I must sign it and return it in a week."

"So? Don't do it."

"If I don't, my dad will call the cops on me for running away, and you guys for kidnapping."

"That's absurd!" Levy yells. Tears roll down my face.

"I don't have a choice."

"Lucy, don't do this!"

"I have to!" I yell.

"Why?"

"You guys have so much to lose, I have nothing." I whisper.

"What do you mean you have nothing?"

"If I sign this paper, I'll still be your friend. If not then there will be police involved. It won't end well."

"Lucy, by time you get home you'll be 18."

"But I was 17 when I left." Levy sits next to me and puts her hand on my arm. I reach for my bag under the bed. I pull out a pen, and sign it. I can't believe a father can be this mean. Levy's parents walk back in.

"Hey guys. When are you coming out?" Kevin asked. Mabel saw me and walked over.

"Lucy, honey. What's wrong?" I hand her the contract. She looks at it. Her eyes widen. She looks at me "You don't have to do this. We can fight this Lucy. We can and will fight this for you." I smile at her kindness.

"I already signed it. Will you guys just please make sure it's mailed?" I said while looking at the floor.

"Yes." She stands up and walks towards the door. "Why don't you take the day off. We're going to take your place. You stay here and get some rest." With that, they closed the door and left. Why me? Why does my heart have to keep breaking? Mom? What am I supposed to do? I wish you were still here. I close my eyes and continue to cry. I cry until I run out of tears. I then close my eyes and fall asleep.

"Lucy?" Natsu shakes my arm. I open my eyes. "All the campers are asleep. I brought you dinner." He puts a tray on the small table next to my bed. I roll over and look at the wall. "Lucy?" I ignore him. "Lucy, why are you mad at me?" He asks.

"Go away Natsu." I say. I hear Natsu stand up.

"If that's what you want." He walks out the door. I lay there quietly for a while. I hear a soft knock on the door. I walk over to the door and answer it. It's Wendy.

"I can't sleep Lucy. I had a bad dream." I grab her hand and pull her over to my bed.

"Sleep with me." I say. Wendy smiles as she nods. She crawls in and lays against the wall. I crawl in and lay next to her.

"Lucy?" I open my eyes and look at Wendy.

"Are you mad at Natsu?" She asks.

"Promise you won't tell him?" I question.

"I promise."

"Yes, I'm mad at Natsu."

"Why?"

"He hurt my feelings."

"How?"

"He broke my heart?"

"How did he do that?"

"He acted like he likes me, then went and kissed Lisanna." I say.

"Sounds like Natsu." Wendy says.

"Has he done it before?" I question.

"He blames himself for his parents deaths.. So everytime someone gets close to him.. he pushes them away because he's scared he might hurt them too." I frown at Wendy. "But that doesn't mean that what he did was okay." Wendy says.

"No it doesn't."

"Maybe you can be the person to help him change." Wendy smiles at me.

"Maybe. When I talk to him again." Wendy closes her eyes and drift off into sleep. I join her soon after. Natsu has some issues. But I'm not going to just forget what he did because of them. He hurt me. And that is not okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. What's up? So I got some more reviews, which I love. Keep them coming. I heard that I am rushing the story too much. I am sorry for those you think that. But It's hard to find smaller things to write about all the time. Plus I am trying to keep it juicy, and not too boring. But thanks for your opinions. I have considered them, and am trying to become better. Thanks.**

* * *

"Good morning guys." I say while getting out of bed. Everyone smiles at me.

"Morning Lucy. Feeling better?" Erza asks. No.

"Yes." I reply with a smile. I grab my towel and walk to the bathroom. Natsu is in the shower. I brush my teeth while I wait for him. He comes out as I finish.

"All yours." He smiles as he walks into the room. I shower and quickly return to the room.

"Why is Wendy in your bed?" Natsu asks. I ignore him. I walk straight over to my bed and shake Wendy. "Hello?" Natsu says. I continue to ignore him.

"Wendy. Go to your room and get ready." I say to her. Wendy rubs her eyes as she goes to the other room.

"Why was Wendy in your bed?" Gray asks.

"She had a nightmare. And neither of us could sleep, so why not?" I say.

"Did she say what her nightmare was about?" Natsu asks. There was a silence.

"What was the nightmare about?" Jellal asks.

"She didn't say. I didn't ask." I reply. Everyone then shrugged it off.

"What are we doing today?" Natsu asks. I ignored him. Natsu was getting annoyed. But I didn't care.

"What activities are you guys doing today?" Juvia asks me.

"I was thinking, kickball, then some crafts, then a swim." I reply. I slip my shoes on. I walk to the campers. I heard Gajeel say something before I fully left.

"Damn. I don't know what you did to her, but you messed up." Yes. He sure as hell did.

"Okay team red!" I yell across the field. "The score is 9-7. There are two outs!" There are two teams. Wendy, I, Marissa, Taylor and Josh are on the same team. All the other kids are with Natsu. I am currently pitching. I roll the ball down the field. Natsu kicks it. It goes over my head, and definitely over Wendy's. Natsu gets a home run. The other team starts jumping up and down and cheering like crazy.

"That's 10-7!" Natsu yells. "WE WIN!" Wendy walks up to me.

"He can be such a kid." Wendy says. I smirk.

"Can't argue with that one." I reply.

"Gather around kids!" Natsu yells while running over to me. All the kids run over to where Natsu and I were standing. "We're all going to go to crafts." All the kids cheer.

"What are we going to make?" Wendy asks.

"I don't know yet." I reply. "What do you think we should make?" I ask.

"I don't know." Wendy replies.

"We should make something that everyone wants to do." Natsu says.

"Isn't the party next week?" I ask. Natsu nods at me. "The party is in seven days." What is we make something for the party. "We can make costumes for the party out of newspaper and paint." I suggest. All the kids start to cheer.

"That is a great idea!" Wendy says. We start to head over to the craft station.

"Lucy?" Natsu whispers at me. "It's not a costume party? Is it?" I shake my head. "Then why are we doing this?" Natsu asks as we arrive over to the craft station.

"They're kids, who cares." I reply. I immediately start getting newspaper, pain and tape. I help the girls make dresses, and costumes. I even helped make a superman costume. Natsu helped all the boys make their costumes. In the end we had three princess, one prince. Two batmans, one superman, and a hulk. The kids all seemed to have a blast. I even had fun help making them. Sometimes I wish I could go back to their age. When I was little, and nothing mattered. And when mom was also here. I miss her.

"Lucy?" Marissa asks.

"Yes honey?"

"What are we doing next?" I look at my watch, then at Natsu.

"It's actually time for dinner." Natsu says. All the kids cheer. We start to run over to the mess hall.

"Don't forget to sanitize your hands!" I yell as all the kids run in. We are the first ones in there. You can eat anywhere between 7 and 8. And it is 7:05. We all walk over to the table. All the kids are chowing down. They must really be hungry. Natsu is chowing down here. When he finishes his food I look around the table. They're all about half way done. I gave Natsu my food.

"You need to eat something." Natsu says. I shake my head. "Just eat a little." I shake my head again. Natsu sighs and starts eating my food too. Erza and Jellal's group shows up.

"Hey Natsu, Lucy." Jellal says.

"How was your day?" Erza asks.

"It was fun." Natsu replies.

"That's good." Erza replies.

"Natsu?" Wendy questions. Natsu looks up at her. "We're all done."

"Then let's go wash up. It's shower night." Natsu says. All the kids groan.

"We'll see you guys back at the cabin soon." Jellal says. I nod at him. Natsu smiles as we lead our campers back to the cabin.

"Okay guys. There are four showers. So that means boys first." Natsu says.

"Take your stuff in the bathroom and get dressed in there." I say.

"When boys are done, the girls get in." Natsu says.

"And you have some free time since we got done early today." I say. All the kids cheer. The boys go to the bathroom while we head to our room.

"Lucy?" Natsu questions. I ignore him. "Please Lucy. What did I do wrong?" He asks.

"What did you do wrong? Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Yes, because I don't know!"

"You hurt me Natsu." I said while looking at the ground.

"How?" Natsu gets a blank expression on his face.

"You'll figure it out." I reply. Natsu looks away from me.

"Whatever I did.." Natsu pauses for a moment. "I'm sorry Luce." He says.

"Okay." I reply.

"Are you going to the midnight picnic tonight?" Natsu asks. What? We were just having a serious conversation and now he is asking about this..

"No." I reply.

"Why not?" He is still blind to the fact that I am still upset. And this, is making me mad.

"Because I'm not." I reply clenching my fist.

"Well why not?" Natsu asks. That's it. I can't hold it in any longer.

"Because I don't want to see you lip locking with Lisanna anymore!" I half yell. It was loud enough to get the point across, but quiet enough I didn't disturb the campers. I looked up at Natsu. His eyes were wide in shock. He starts to walk over to me. I turn around and walk away.

"Lucy.." Natsu mumbles while grabbing my arm. He spins me to face him and lightly pushes me against the wall. Natsu puts his head on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry Lucy." Natsu says.

"Natsu get off." I reply. Natsu look at me.

"I am so sorry."

"Why were you kissing her?" I question.

"She kissed me, and I just kissed her back." He replies.

"If you want to kiss someone, then don't flirt with someone else and make them fall for you." I reply.

"You fell for me?" Natsu questions.

"I thought I did... but now.. I don't know what I feel." I reply. "Actually I do. I feel hurt, angry, betrayed. And I feel like I never want to see you again." I reply.

"Please don't say that." Natsu says. A tear rolls down my face. The door opens and Gajeel and Levy walk through. They both freeze.

"Did we interrupt something?" Gajeel questions.

"No." I reply while walking out of the building crying. I sit on the front porch steps. Levy comes out behind me.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Levy questions. I look at Levy and cry more.

"Levy.." I pause and take a deep breathe before saying the next part. "I want to go home."


	9. Chapter 9

**How is everyone doing? It brings me joy to say that another chapter is being posted! Tell me what you guys think, and what you think is going to happen next(:**

* * *

"If you want to come back, you're very much welcome back." Kevin says.

"Thank you guys. You guys are so sweet and caring." I reply.

"Anytime. Now go pack honey." Mable said to me.

"Thank you." I mumble while walking away from the office. All the campers are asleep. The activity for the night is a campfire. As fun as it sounds, I have to pass. I walk into the cabin. Everyone is gone except for Levy.

"Hey." Levy says.

"Hi." I reply.

"Going home?" She questions. I nod. "Well atleast I'll see you in two months." Levy says while walking over to me.

"Yea."

"When are you leaving?" Levy asks.

"In the morning." I reply.

"What?"

"I text Sting and asked him to come get me. He'll be here tomorrow." Levy frowns.

"Would you like help packing?" Levy asks.

"Sure."

"I'll get your stuff out of the bathroom." She mumbles while walking to the other side of the cabin. I open my suitcase and throw all my clothes in there. I don't even bother folding the ones that are not folded already. When all my clothing is packed, I pack the small stuff. I put all my shoes, and hygiene stuff in there. I grab my notebook and pencil from underneath my bed and put them in my suit case. I sigh as I zip it. My suitcase is soon packed.

"I'm gonna miss you Lucy." Levy says.

"I'm going to miss you too." I reply. Levy looks at her phone.

"We still have one more night. Want to go to the fire?" She asks. Should I?

"I don't want anyone to know I am leaving until I'm gone." I say.

"They don't have to know." Levy whispers. I nod.

"Sure I'll go. Hold on." I reply. I put my soap and stuff back in the bathroom. I need to still look like I am staying here. Levy smiles as we walk out the cabin.

"What are you going to do when you get home?" Levy asks.

"Plan the wedding." I reply. Levy frowns.

"Lucy, you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do."

"Why?"

"It's what is expected of me. Plus my mom wanted me to do it too." I reply.

"Lucy? I think your mom would have wanted you to be happy." Levy replies. We get to the campfire. I nod towards Natsu who is really close to Lisanna.

"I'm not happy here." I say.

"Hey Lucy!" Juvia says while running up to me.

"Hi Juvia." I reply.

"Come sit down. We're about to sing a song." Juvia smiles.

"Well, the guys are."

 _It's been awhile now, and I still see your face._

 _It's been awhile now, and I still need your love._

 _It's been awhile now, and I know that you've changed._

 _I know that you have moved on, and I know that you're happy._

 _But there is one thing I need to say._

 _I love you. You made me smile like no other. I love you, you made me happy as can be._

 _I love you, cause you bring out the best in me._

All the guys each sang the chorus. It was a nice song. It made me smile.

"That was so cool!" Levy said.

"Thanks." All the guys said in unison.

"So Lucy? Tell me about yourself? We hardly know anything about you." Mira says.

"There's not much to say." I reply.

"Oh please. I got this." Levy says.

"Lucy is an awesome music listening, video gaming all around nerd. She plays trumpet in our high school band. She has zero siblings. She lives a block away from me. I am her best friend. Her favorite color is pink. She lives in a mansion-" Levy was cut off.

"Mansion?" Lisanna asks.

"Uh- Yea. Its a 17 bedroom house with 3 living rooms, a game room and 17 bathrooms." I reply.

"Then why the heck are you here working?" Gray asks.

"I didn't come for the money." I reply.

"Why did you come?" Evergreen questions.

"I don't know.." I mumble.

"An escape?" Natsu questions.

"I suppose." I reply. My phone buzzes.

Sting- I'll be there tomorrow morning at 9.

Me- Okay, I can't wait.

Sting- Goodnight.

Me- Night.

"I'm tired." I say.

"Me too." Natsu says. He looks at me. "Want to head back?" I nod. "We'll catch you guys later." Natsu says.

"Want me to come with you guys?" Levy questions. I shake my head.

"No. We'll see you in a bit." Levy smiles at me.

"Night guys. I won't be working tomorrow." I reply.

"Why?" Erza questions.

"I got some stuff to do." I reply.

"Night." Jellal says. Natsu and I start walking back.

"Lucy?" Natsu questions.

"Yes?"

"How can I fix this?" I look at Natsu, then up at the stars.

"You can't." I reply.

"I have all summer." Natsu says while smirking.

"Good luck with that one." I reply. Natsu and I get back into the cabin.

"I will fix this Lucy." Natsu says. I ignore Natsu and lay down. I just want to go home. I want to get far away from Natsu. I want to just forget about this. I fall asleep, just wanting it to end.

"Wake up guys!" Levy yells. I roll over and see everyone get up and get ready. It's 8 in the morning.

"Morning Lucy!" Natsu yells. I put my face in my pillow.

"It's too early to hear your loud mouth Natsu.." I mumble.

"Ouch." Gajeel said. I laid on my bed and listened to everyone else get ready.

"Lucy? Want to do something tonight?" Natsu asks.

"No." I reply.

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't want to." I reply.

"But Luceeee." Natsu whines.

"Come on. Let's go guys. It's almost nine."

"Okay." Natsu sighs. "Bye Lucy."

"Bye." I say. Everyone leaves the cabin except for Levy.

"I will see you in two months Lucy." Levy says while walking over to my bed. I stand up and hug her.

"I'll miss you." I say.

"I'll miss you too."

"I'll text you later tonight." I reply.

"Okay." Levy walks out of the cabin. I grab the rest of my stuff and throw it in the suit case. I'm going to miss this place. But I can't stay here. It hurts way too much.

"Lucy?" Mable yells. "There is someone here for you!" I run outside. I see him. His blonde spiky hair and his perfect smile. I run to Sting. I throw my arms around him.

"Hey Lucy." Sting says while picking me up and spinning me around. He sets me down and smiles at me. He kisses me deeply.

"Well hey there." I say.

"How have you been?"

"Good. I've missed you. I like this place, I'm just ready to go home."

"We should go then." Sting says.

"I agree." I reply.

"I grabbed your bag." Kevin says setting my bag next to me.

"Thanks." I reply grabbing the handle.

"I'll get it." Sting says.

"Okay." I reply with a smile.

"We're going to head back to the office." Kevin says. "Come visit us." He says.

"Will do." I reply. The McGardens walk to the office. Sting and I walk to his car.

"Let's go home Lucy." Sting says while opening my door.

"Please."


	10. Chapter 10

"Why did you leave?" My father asks.

"I felt like I needed some time to think and reflect on my life." I reply.

"Well I hope you've had enough thinking, because you're grounded until your wedding."

"I figured as much." And I honestly did. I knew I was going to be in trouble.

"What if I want to take her out, or come visit her?" Sting questions.

"That is acceptable." Father replies to Sting. He looks at me. "As for the second part of your punishment, you are never allowed to see Levy ever again."

"Yes father." I reply. That won't happen. That is my best friend. Besides, when I am 18 I am leaving anyway.

"You may go to your room." He says at me. He looks at Sting. "You may accompany her." Sting and I both get up and walk upstairs to my room.

"I'm sorry Lucy." Sting says.

"Why?"

"Because your father is totally unfair." Sting is really a nice person. He's not mean. He's really handsome too. I just don't think I can marry him. I see him as more of a brother figure. But.. My mom really wanted this.

"Thank you Sting." I say.

"This is where I will say goodnight." Sting smiles while taking my hand. "Until then." Sting kisses my hand before leaving. I lay on my bed. What do I do now? That's the question I will keep asking myself.

 **Levy's POV**

"Levy? What's wrong?" Gajeel asks.

"I'm just going to miss her." I reply. We're walking back to the cabin to put the kids to bed for the night. Lucy's probably home by now.

"Miss who?" Gajeel asks. I ignore him as we walk into the cabin.

"Okay kids. Change, then bed. Gajeel will be in, in a minute to put you to bed." I say while walking to the counselor's room.

"Levy?" Natsu questions as I lay on my bed. "Where's Lucy?" He asks. I frown.

"She went home." I reply. The room gets really quiet.

"Why would she do that?" Erza asks.

"She has her reasons." I reply.

"I bet you're going to miss her." Natsu says while frowning. I look at him. He has tears in his eyes.

"I get to see her again in two months." I reply while standing up. "You however, will never see her again." I say. Natsu walks out of the cabin.

"What was that for?" Gray questions.

"Natsu is the reason why Lucy left in the first place." I say while laying back down.

 **NATSU'S POV**

I can't remember the last time I felt this way. I feel hurt, betrayed, and confused. I sit on the steps of the cabin. That's how I made Lucy feel... I put my head in my hands. I have to get her back. I need to see her again. I pull my phone out and call her. No answer. I try again. No answer.

"Lucy. Please pick up the phone." I sigh to myself. I call one last time. No answer. "Damnit." I walk to the office.

"Natsu? What can we do for you today?" Mr. McGarden asks.

"How many days do we get off a year?"

"Ten."

"I would like the weekend off." I reply.

"Why?" He asks.

"I can't give up on her. And I won't."

"Natsu, Lucy has a lot on her plate. She left for a reason."

"I don't care. I want to see her."

"You don't know what you are getting yourself into." He says.

"I don't care."

"Do you even know where she lives?"

"Don't worry about it." I reply. I'll talk to Levy.

"Okay." He says. I turn and walk out. I'm leaving tonight. I don't care if I have to drive all night. I want to see her. I walk back to the cabin.

"Levy?" I question. She looks at me.

"What?" She questions with an attitude. Everyone looks from her to me.

"Can I talk to you?" I question. She nods. Levy and I walk out on the porch.

"What?"

"I want to go see Lucy."

"Natsu." Levy sighs.

"Please Levy. I really care about her and I will not give up." Levy looks to her right.

"Then you have to figure something out here." Levy nods toward Lisanna. Levy walks back into the cabin as I walk over to Lisanna.

"Hey." She smiles.

"Hey." I reply. I look down at my feet.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Lisanna.. What ever this is, I can't do it." Her eyes widen in shock.

"What?" I look up at her.

"Whether we're dating, or just flirting.. I can't do it anymore."

"Why?" She balls up her fists as a tear falls from her eyes.

"I don't like you like that." I reply.

"It's because of her, isn't it?" She asks. My eyes pop open. My palms get sweaty and my heart races. I look down at the ground.

"Yes." I mumble.

*smack* My left cheek began to sting.

"You idiot." Lisanna runs towards her cabin with tears in her eyes. I walk back into the cabin.

"What happened to your face?" Erza asks. I look at Levy. She picks up the phone.

"Hey dad? Can I have the weekend off?" Levy pauses for a moment. "I have to make sure Natsu doesn't get himself killed." She says. "Okay. Thanks." Levy hangs up the phone. She looks at me. "Pack a bag lover boy." She says.

"When are we leaving?" I ask her.

"When do you want to leave?" She asks.

"Now." He replies.

"What's going on?" Gajeel asks.

"We're going to see Lucy." Levy replies.

"We want to come." Erza says.

"It's a ten hour drive." I look at Levy. "We should go." She says. We start to pack a small bag.

 **LUCYS POV**

I miss my friends. I want to go back. But this is for the best. For me... And Natsu. I miss him. I look at my phone. It's 8. Natsu calls. I look at my phone. So he noticed I'm gone. I set my phone down and ignore it. I can't answer. It's only going to hurt more. He calls again. And again. A tear slips down from my eyes. I really cared about him. My heart hurts so much. I roll over and close my eyes. I'd rather just not feel. I need to be with Sting. It's going to be the best thing for me. I drift off into sleep.

 **NATSUS POV**

"How much longer Levy?" I ask.

"About two hours. I've been driving all night."

"Do you want me to drive?" I ask.

"No." Gajeel is in the back seat. Gray, Juvia, Erza, and Jellal are in the car behind us.

"Natsu.. This is a mistake."

"Why?"

"You don't know Lucy's life. Natsu, you're going to regret this."

"Highly doubt it." I need her. I don't know what it is about her.. But I need her. I put my head back on the seat. I close my eyes and drift into sleep.

I wake up shortly. I look at Levy.

"How much longer?" I ask her.

"It's 8. We got caught in a traffic jam. We're going to my house first, then Lucy's." I nod.

"Are we almost there?" I ask. Levy looks at me and smiles.

"We are here." Levy pulls into a driveway of a small house.

"This is your house?" Levy nods. Erza pulls in behind us. We all get out of the car.

"I thought Lucy was loaded?" Gray asks.

"This is my house. I wanna bring my stuff inside. Plus, were walking the rest of the way. I'd rather have Lucy's dad not know that we are there if it's possible." Levy says. We all carry our bags inside and put them in the living room. Levy pauses and looks at me. "Natsu. No matter what happens , be polite."

"Okay." I reply.

"Let's go." She says. We all smile as we walk out the door. We walk down to the right side of the road. We passed people everywhere. There were flowers planted everywhere on the streets. We turn left, onto a street. I see a huge house, with a gate. Is it Lucy's? There is a plaque out front that I am trying to read. When I get close enough, I read it. _Heartfilia._

"This is huge!" Gray says.

"I know." Levy walks up to the keypad. She times in a couple of numbers. The gate opens.

"Hello Ms. Levy."

"Hi Mrs. Suppeto!" Levy smiles.

"Ms. Lucy is outback." Levy smiles. We walk down a long path.

"What do you think she is doing?" Erza asks.

"Eating in the garden." Levy replies. We walk around the the back of the building. Lucy is sitting in a chair by a small pond. She is wearing a long pink puffy dress.

"Does she dress like that everyday?" Juvia asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"Why?" Erza asks.

"She has too." Levy replies. Levy opens the screen door.

"LEVY!" Lucy runs over and throw her arms around Levy. Lucy then looks at everyone smiling. When she looks at me, her smile fades. "Why is everyone here?"

"We can't let you leave." Gray says to her.

"You have too." She replies.

"Lucy." I say. "Please come back." The house door opens and a guy with blonde hair comes out.

"Lucy? Who are these people?" The guy asks.

"These are my friends from camp. Gajeel, Erza, Jellal, Gray, Juvia and Natsu." I reply.

"Who is he?" I ask.

"This is Sting." Lucy pauses before saying the only thing to ever shatter my heart. "My Fianceé."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry that I have been absent for so long guys! Here is a chapter for ya guys. Leave some reviews... Tell me what you think! Thanks guys!**

* * *

My heart felt like it was going to pop out of my chest. It hurt so bad.

"Fiancé?" Erza questions. Lucy nods with a smile on her face. Sting puts his arm around Lucy's waist. I want to punch him.

"Care to explain?" Gajeel asked.

"It's an arranged marriage." Lucy says.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I question while clenching my fist.

"It never came up." She smiles. How can she smile when all I want to do is cry?

"Would you guys like to come inside?" Sting asks.

"I'm actually tired." I reply. Levy frowns at me.

"You can go sleep at my house. Do you remember where it is?" I nod.

"We're going to go with him." Erza says. We walk back to Levys house in silence. When we get there we all walk inside.

"Nastu?" Erza questions. I fall to my knees as tears start to pour from my eyes. Why? Why didn't she tell me? Why did she fall for me? Why did I fall for her?

LUCYS POV

"How have you been sting?" Levy asks.

"I've been good." Sting replies.

"That's good." Levy looks at sting.

"Can you give us a moment please?"

Sting nods and walks back into the house, leaving us alone in the garden. "Levy?"

"Yea?"

"What does a heartbreak feel like?" I ask.

"It feels like you've given up. Your heart hurts. But so does your whole body. You don't want to do anything except sit there and cry." I look at Levy.

"I think my heart is broken." I reply.

"I bet it is." Levy frowns at me. "Have you found a lawyer?" She asks. I nod.

"The only way to get out of the contract is to have sting break up with me, or him be unfaithful.

"Which won't happen." Levy says.

"Nope." I say agreeing with her.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Be unhappy." I reply.

"Lucy!" My father storm out into the garden.

"Yes?"

"Inside. Now." He says angrily.

"Yes sir." I say while following my father inside. Sting walks outside with levy.

"What did I tell you about that girl?"

"She just showed up. I didn't ask her to come."

"Well she did."

"What did you want me to do?"

"Not let her in." He replies while grabbing my arm tightly.

"Making people unhappy is not my life goal. It's only yours." I say. My dad pulls me close to his face.

"You'll do as I say. Tell her to leave." I nod. I walk back outside to levy and sting.

"Did you tell him Levy was here?" I ask sting.

"No. I went inside to use the restroom and he saw her."

"What happened to your arm Lucy?" Levy asks.

"Nothing." I reply. Sting frowns at me. "You should go Levy." I try to smile.

"I'll call you...okay?" I nod at her.

LEVYS POV

I walk back to my house slowly. I feel terrible. Lucy doesn't want to be with Sting. I even told him that... *flashback*

"Sting?"

"Yea?"

"Do you love Lucy?"

"Of course." He replies.

"Then you'll let her go." I mumble.

"What?" I look Sting dead in the eyes.

"Lucy doesn't want to marry you. She's not happy with you." I say quietly.

"How do you know that?" He asks.

"She's my best friend." I reply. Sting frowns at me.

"Is she in love with someone else?"

"No. But she is falling for someone else."

"Was it the pink haired guy?" Sting asks with a half smile. I nod.

"His names Natsu." I say. Lucy walks out to the garden.

*flashback over*

I walk into my house. Natsu is sitting on the couch staring at the floor. I walk over to him.

"Where is everyone?" I question.

"Exploring the town." He mumbles.

"Why didn't you go?"

"Why didn't you tell me Lucy was engaged?"

"It wasn't my secret to tell Natsu." I reply. A tear falls from his eyes.

"Why is she going to marry him if she isn't happy?"

"She has too Natsu."

"Why?"

"Her dad made her sign a contract."

"What does it say?" He mumbles while looking up at me.

"She has to get married. She can't call off the wedding. Only Sting can."

"That's bullcrap. Why did she sign it?"

"To protect me and my family."

"Why?"

"Because she ran away from home to come to the camp. Her dad said that if she didn't sign it he would call the cops on us for kid napping. And Lucy decided to protect us."

"Can we just go back?" Natsu questions. I nod.

"When everyone gets home, we will leave." I reply. I put my hand on his head. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Natsu...

"How much longer till we're back at camp?" Natsu asks.

"We're here." I reply pulling down to the street. Natsu sighs. I park the car in the lot.

"That was such a long drive." Erza says.

"I agree." Jellal says. Natsu grabs his bag and walks back.

"Levy?" Gray questions.

"Yea?"

"Why did Lucy flirt with Natsu if she is engaged?"

"Didn't you hear her? It's an arranged marriage. She doesn't even want to be in it. She is being black mailed by her dad. She really likes Natsu. But he hurt her." I reply while grabbing my bag. Rain starts to come down.

"Does it ever stop raining?" Gajeel mumbles.

"What's the counselor activity for tonight?" Juvia asks.

"It was supposed to be a night game of soccer but it's raining to much." I hear a buzz. I look at Natsu. He stares at his phone.

"Who is it?" Jellal asks. Natsu takes a deep breath.

"Hello?" He pauses a minute. "Wait what?" Natsu drops his phone on the bed and runs to the door. He looks outside. Then opens the door and runs outside. I see a figure standing in the rain.

"Is that Lucy?" Juvia asks. I nod at her. I see Natsu run over to Lucy. They skip the conversation and the hugs. Natsu crashes her lips into Lucy's. I smile.

"Why did Lucy come back?"

"Because she loves Nastu." I reply. I look back out the window. Natsu has his arms around Lucy. They're smiling at eachother. I walk into the bathroom and grab two towels. Natsu and Lucy head up to the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**HEYY GUYS! I know that I have been absent for soo long. I'm so sorry guys, I have a job, and my best friends were moving away and I have band camp.. So I have been away for a while and I'm so sorry about that!**

* * *

Natsu opens the door and let's Lucy walk in before he does.

"Hey Lucy." I smile while handing her a towel. Natsu walks in behind her and closes the door. I hand him the other towel.

"Hey." She smiles while she wipes her face off with the towel.

"Welcome back." Erza says. Lucy looks at Erza and smiles. She looks at everyone and frowns.

"Guys, I'm sorry. I left because I was hurt. And I was dragging people down that didn't need to be dragged down. I was being selfish and stupid. I'm also really sorry I never told you about Sting. It's just... Being the daughter of the richest man in the country can be annoying. I didn't want to be know for that.." Her voice trails off.

"It's okay Lucy, we understand. You had to do what you had to do." Juvia smiles.

"How did you get away from Sting and your dad?" Gray asks. Lucy looks at me.

"Levy. I don't know what she said, or what she did. But Sting called off everything, and he said it was because of Levy." I frown.

"Sorry.." I mumbled. Lucy puts her hands on my shoulders.

"Don't be! You practically saved my life." Her smile is as big as I have ever seen it.

"How did you get away from your dad?" Natsu asks. Lucy frowns.

"He handed me the keys to the car and said. 'Ms. Suppeto has packed some bags for you. They're in the trunk of the car. Take it and leave. Never come back.' So Ms. Suppeto said that she would send the rest of my stuff when I find a place to Live." She smiles.

"He just kicked you out?" I question. Lucy nods.

"Where are you going to go when camp gets out?" Gajeel questions.

"I'm not sure. I'll worry about that when camp gets out though." Gajeel nods. "I should get my bags from the car." I say.

"It's pouring. Everything will be soaked by time you even get back." Erza says.

"What else am I supposed to do?" I question.

"You can borrow some of my clothes." I reply with a smile. Lucy nods. I take her hand and start to pull her into the room. I look back at Natsu. He's smiling. He looks like he's on cloud nine. I dig through my dresser and find clothes. I hand Lucy a tank top, shorts and a pair of underwear I've never worn. Lucy walks into the bathroom.

NATSUS POV

I can't stop smiling. I can't believe she's back. I touch my lips. I smile at myself again. I walk into the stall and rip my wet clothes off. I pull my shirt over my head and just put my boxers on. I never wear shorts to bed, and nobody seems to care. I walk out of the stall and look at Lucy. She has her head down.

"You okay?"

"Yea. Levy gave me a bigger tank top... But it's still to small." She sighs while blushing. I look down at her. The tanktop ended at her bellybutton. But looking at her. I could clearly tell she wasn't wearing a bra. I mean, I didn't mind. I thought it was kind of sexy. But she was uncomfortable, and I wasn't comfortable with everyone seeing her like this.

"Wait here." I say. I walk into the room. Everyone is sitting on their beds, just chatting away. I grab a T-shirt that's baggy on me. I walk back into the bathroom and hand it Luce. She smiles.

"Thank you." She says as she puts it on over her head. She pulls it down. It's really baggy on Lucy, but in a cute way. I put my left hand on her waist and my right hand on her face. I pull her close and crash my lips into hers. I didn't want to stop. She wrapped both of her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. I kept kissing her. I wanted to go throw her on the bed and make love to her all night, oh the things we could do if we weren't at camp. I'm so happy, but yet I feel so guilty. She dropped he engagement and got kicked out of her own home because of me.. Lucy pulled away.

"Wanna sleep with me tonight?" She questions.

"Yea." I reply while kissing her one more time before walking into the room.

"Lucy?" Levy questions.

"Yea?" I reply. She smiles at me.

"It's passed midnight." I stare at her in confusion. Levy pulls out a small box and hands it to me. "Happy Birthday Lucy." Levy smiles at me. I take the box from her.

"Thank you." I reply with a big smile.

"Happy birthday." Natsu whispers in my ear. "I honestly didn't get you anything yet." He smiles at me.

"It's okay." I whisper back. I open the box. It had an infinity necklace. On the back it says best friends. I look up at Levy. She untucks hers from her shirt. I pull Levy into a deep hug.

"Thank you so much. I love you."

"I love you too." She replies at me.

"Who wants to go to the lounge and watch a movie?" Gray asks.

"I do." Juvia says. Everyone agrees to go watch a movie. Levy looks at me.

"Do you want to come?" She asks. I shake my head no. I kind of just want to hang out with Natsu. Everyone leaves except for Natsu and I. I walk over to my bed and sit down.

"I really need to get my stuff out of my car." I say.

"I'll help you in the morning." Natsu says while walking over to my bed. I lay down and scooch towards the wall. He lays down next to me.

"Lucy?"I turn on my side and look at Natsu. He puts his hand on my cheek. "Please don't ever leave me again." I blush. My heart begins to race.

"I won't." I reply. Natsu kisses me gently and slow. He is the only other person I have kissed besides Sting. It was so different. Natsu's kiss was slow and gentle. His lips are so soft. He pulls away.

"What do you want for your birthday?" He asks.

"I have everything I already want." I reply. Natsu kisses me again before we fall asleep.

* * *

 **Heyy guys! Let me know what you think. It is not the best chapter, and I'm sorry about that lol. But I tried. I want to start on another couple. Jerza, GaLe, or Gruvia. I want to cover all couples before the summer is over. I plan on doing those four couples. I also plan on doing another story to this about when they go back to school. So let me know on what you think about that, and also what other couple should I do next, Thanks guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! So there is only going to be five more chapters. I am going to make two days into one chapter! You'll know what I am talking about when you read this chapter. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"You're a really good friend." Gajeel says to me.

"Thanks." I smile at him.

"Hey Levy?"

"Yea?" Gajeels face gets red as he looks down.

"I uh, was wondering what... you were..." His voice dies down.

"Gajeel?"

"What are we doing with the kids today?" He asks.

"I was thinking we could do some exercise stuff."

"I don't know how the kids would feel about that."

"We're not going to tell them that its exercise. It's going to be like a relay game."

"What do you have in mind?" He asks.

"Kids!" I yell as loud as I can. All the kids run over to me. "Everyone pair up into groups of 4. Girls against boys. That means Abby, Carrie, Megan, and Jess are on one team. Marcus, Mason, Joe, and Kyle." Everyone runs to their groups. "We're going to do a long challenge today." Everyone cheers. "First we are going to stretch and warm up. Then we are going to have a swimming challenge!" Everyone cheers. "Everyone find one partner. We're going to stretch first. Everyone sit on your bottoms. Put your feet out. Try to reach your feet. Stay like that until we say stop." Gajeel sits next to me and we both stretch with the kids. We wait ten seconds. "Okay. We're going to do sit ups. One person does sit ups and the other holds down the other persons feet. We have to do 10." All the kids begin to do pushups. I sit down. Gajeel holds my feet down. I do ten sit ups. "Everyone switch places." Gajeel does one sit up.

"I can't do anymore." I chuckle.

"You're too strong to only do one." Gajeels face turns red.

"I know that. I'm just lazy."

"Please?" He shakes his head. "For me?" He sighs and does the rest of the sit ups. We both stand up. "We're going to do arm circles." I start doing arm circles, everyone follows. We count to ten.

"We're going to go back to the cabin and change first." Gajeel says to the kids.

"First team back wins!" I yell.

"But! You all must arrive together."

"No one gets left behind." Gajeel says. All the kids run back to the cabin. We walk back behind them.

"What else are we going to do?"

"Swim laps, Race up the stairs, Do an obstacle course on the playground, then to calm them down, simon says. Then it will be time for dinner."

"Do we have to do all of that too?" Gajeel asks.

"No. But I do want to get in the water. It's really hot today."

"Okay." He says. We walk into the cabin. I grab my bathing suit. I walk into the bathroom stall and put my bottoms on. I slip my top on. I tie the back piece. But I can't tie the top part. My face gets really warm. Usually Lucy would tie it.. But she's not here. I sigh in nervousness as I walk out of the bathroom.

"Gajeel?" I say as I walk into the room. I'm holding the string of my bathing suit, so it don't fall down.

"Yes?" He asks while turning around. His face turns a bright red. I look down as a quietly ask,

"Will you tie this?" He nods. He walks behind me and grabs the strings. His hands are shaking. He slowly ties it. "Thank you." I say.

"You're welcome." He says as we walk out the door.

* * *

"All right, and at the end of the day, The girls win!" I yell loudly as we walk to the cabin. We had just finished dinner.

"Good job guys!" Gajeel says. All the kids are talking and laughing.

"Levy?" I look up at Gajeel.

"You did awesome today." He says.

"Thank you." I respond.

"What are we going to do in nine days?" Gajeel asks.

"I have no clue." We walk up to the cabin.

"I'll tuck them in tonight." I frown as I walk into the room with the rest of my friends.

"What's wrong Levy?"

"Has it dawned on anyone yet?" Everyone looks at me with confusion, except for Lucy.

"No. Because they all get to see each other anyway." Lucy says while walking over to me.

"What are you guys talking about?" Gray asks.

"Guys, we only have 10 days of camp left.." Lucy mumbles.

"Not counting today, we only have nine." I say. Everyone looks around with wide eyes.

"Well. Let's make the most of what we have left." Erza says. I smile.

"Yea." Lucy says. Gajeel walks into the room.

"What's the activity for the night?" Gajeel asks.

"It's just a campfire again."

"How about we all just go hang out in the lounge?" Jellal suggests.

"Sounds good. I want to spend the last couple of days with you guys." I say quietly. Gajeel puts his arm around my shoulder. Natsu grabs Lucy's hand. Erza stands next to Jellal as Juvia walks over to Gray.

"Let's go then." Lucy says.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Leave me a review and let me know. I focused on GaLe today. I honestly didn't do much, but there will be more coming, I promise. So there is only nine days left of camp. I will focus on GaLe again later in the Chapter. But who should I focus on now? Jerza or Gruvia? Leave a review and let me know. Also, should I made another story after this, about when they go home and go back to school? There was one review that I got telling me to continue it, and they also gave me some pretty amazing ideas! I would like to thank that person, but you don't have an account so I'm not sure who you are, but thank you for the awesome review, and suggestions, you rock. In all honesty, all of you guys are awesome. And BTW Sorry that this chapter was so short.. Love you guys, See you in the next chapter. Leave some reviews, see ya!**


	14. Authors Note

**JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE, PLEASE READ!**

Hey guys... I have been absent for nearly a year now, if not more. I lost myself in a rut I could not escape. I landed myself in some awful positions. I stopped watching anime, and writing all together. I am most known for my Fairy Tail fanfics. Which I haven't watched since my last update. Until last week. I have gotten a new job, home and found the love of my life. I do work midnights in a factory, so I will only update once a week instead of whenever I could. I have also graduated high school since I last wrote, and I had just begun taking a few writing courses. So I am eager to say that I have found my love for anime, and for writing again. I am sorry that I had abandoned my stories. Now, I turn to all the people who had followed and favorited my stories. I am back, and I won't leave again. So... Would you guys rather me re-write the ones I had previously written? (and include a lot more details and slow things down a little bit) or continue on them where I left off? I know I have plenty of people who loved my stories. And that brings me so much joy that I want to continue what I left off. Let me know in the reviews! Thanks! and even after all this time, always, NaLu911


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I had previously uploaded a chapter and it got all weird.. I have no idea what happened to it. So here it is!**

 **8 days left**

"Hey Lucy?" Natsu says as we all walk to breakfast.

"Yea?" He looks shyly at his feet.

"How are we going to be?" I look at him in confusion.

"What?" He stops and turns me to look at him.

"What is going to happen to us after camp?" My heart started to speed up. I looked down at his shirt.

"I have no idea." I whisper. Natsu starts to walk to the cafeteria. I stand still in my spot. What will happen to us after camp? I finally have someone that I truly love, and it has to end. I see Natsu dragging himself to the café. I run up to him. "Natsu!" I yell as he lets me catch up. I grab his arm and make him look at him. His face is filled with sadness. His eyes look dark. "We will figure that out when the time comes." I say. He frowns.

"Lucy.. It is only 8 days away." He says while frowning. I smile at him. He looks confused.

"Then let's not waste anymore of our time being sad! Whether we are thinking about what is going to happen or not, we still have 8 days left. Let's have fun and leave off the year on a good note. There is no need to ruin the last few days we have together Natsu." He smiles at me.

"Lucy Heartfilia. If I could kiss you right now, I would." He bites his lip while looking at mine. I smile at him.

"Let's get to breakfast Natsu!" I say. We start walking towards to hall.

 **POV CHANGE. LEVY.**

"Hey Natsu, Lucy!"

"Hi Levy." Lucy returns my greeting while sitting down with Natsu.

"How are you guys doing?" I ask. Lucy frowns at me. She gives me sad eyes. It looks like all the happiness has been sucked right out of her. He blinks a few times and looks back up at me with a smile.

"We're doing great!" She says. She takes a bite out of her food. Natsu looks at her and smiles. I'm glad she is finally happy. I look at Gajeel who is off in his own world. I nudge him. He looks at me.

"Do you guys mind watching the kids for us real quick?" Gajeel asks Natsu and Lucy.

"Sure man." Natsu says. Gajeel gets up and walks outside the café. I stand up and follow him. My heart starts to pound heavy. Before Natsu and Lucy walked in, Gajeel was trying to say something to me. When we reach outside we sit down under a shady tree by the café.

"Levy?" Gajeel questions while picking grass. I look at him. He looks down at the grass blushing. I can feel my heart fluttering already.

"Y-yea?"

"I know that you're worried about Natsu and Lucy... But I'm worried about us too.." He trails off at the ends and looks back down at the ground. My could feel my heart skip a beat.

"What do you mean Gajeel?" I question.

"Levy. We have been flirting back and forth all Summer. I like you.. and I am worried about what will happen to us." He says. I take a good look at Gajeel. He looks so sad. I just want to grab him and hold him.

"We'll go back home." I say.

"How is this going to affect us?"

"It wont Gajeel.. Cause I.. I like you too." Gajeels eyes pop open. I'm sure his heart had skipped a beat as well. He looks at me.

"Then be my girlfriend." My heart fluttered. My eyes pop open wide as I try to comprehend what he just said. I smile wide at him.

"Did you even need to ask?" I question. Gajeel smiles at me. The moment breaks as he looks at the ground, even more heartbroken. I know exactly what he is thinking. "And when summer ends, we will keep in touch. Text, talk on the phone. Everything we can until we can see each other again." Gajeel puts his hand on my head.

"You're right." He smiles as he stands up. "We got this." He offers me his hand, and I stand up.

 **What do you guys think? Sorry it took a while. But I look forward to all of your feed back! Can't wait to keep writing for you guys. Leave me some reviews.. good or bad. I need to know what you guys think! ~NaLu911**


End file.
